Padfoot
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Fifteen stories written about Sirius Black. Each chapter will have him paired with a different character, whether it's romantic, platonic, or familial. 1-Ron, 2-James, 3-Lily, 4-Remus. 5-Petunia, 6-Kingsley, 7-Bellatrix, 8-Regulus, 9-Rabastan, 10-Marlene, 11-Tonks, 12-Andromeda, 13-Lucius, 14- Harry, 15-Severus
1. Now or Never (SiriusRon)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Creative Collection  
Character - Sirius, Paired Character - Ron, Prompt - "When are you going to realise that he/she doesn't love you?"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
Title - Now Or Never

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Challenge  
Amber: Bracelet: Write about someone who misses someone else

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Muggle Art  
Task 2 - Write about something good happening on a starry night.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Count Your Buttons - Ron Weasley, Motorbike, "I can't take this anymore.", Moon  
Days of the Month - Smart and Sexy Day  
Character appreciation - House: Gryffindor  
Little Mermaid - Kiss The Girl - Write about an interrupted kiss  
Showtime - Funny Honey - (dialogue) "He doesn't care.

 **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition:** Training Club  
Keeper - Write about Ron Weasley

 **Now or Never**

 _Pairing: Sirius/Ron_

xXx

Ron looks up at the sky. He gazes at the stars and the moon. They are both shining so brightly tonight. "I can't take this anymore," he mutters,

He hears the crunch of grass behind him. He doesn't look. He knows it's not the person he wants to see so why bother?

"When are you going to realize that he doesn't love you?" Remus asks.

Ron feels like his heart is breaking at the very notion that he had been wrong to put all of his hope for his happiness in one man. If he's wrong, he doesn't know what he'll do. He doesn't know how he'll heal from the heartbreak.

"Ron, you need to move on with your life. He doesn't care, and you can't put your life on hold waiting for him."

Ron sighs and finally stops his perusal of the sky to look at Remus. "I know. It's just hard."

"Trust me. I get it. I spent years in love with him, and he never saw me as anything but a friend."

Jealousy swims within Ron even though he knows nothing ever happened between the two of them. He still hates the thought of _anyone_ looking at Sirius. "The difference is I was actually _with_ Sirius. It wasn't just a fantasy of mine."

His words might be cruel, but Remus has to know their situations are totally different. Sirius confessed feelings to Ron. The only reason they aren't together is that Sirius needed time away after the war finished.

Ron understood that, and Sirius promised to come back to him. It has been almost two years, though.

How long is he supposed to wait?

The sound of a motorbike fills the air. His ears perk up, recognizing it from one of the most horrific days of his life.

Remus' eyes go to the street near the park, also searching for the source of the sound.

Sirius zooms up the street and parks his motorbike in the space by the stop sign and under a streetlight.

By the glow of the light, Ron can see Sirius chose to forego a helmet. He can't see many details from the distance, but Sirius' black curls are ruffled from the wind. When he stands, his posture is straight. And when he starts walking towards them, it's with all of the confidence that he was missing before he left.

The time away must have been good for him despite it being bad for Ron.

Warmth fills Ron when Sirius barely glances at Remus, only having eyes for Ron.

"Thanks for telling Harry where you were going," Sirius says when he's close enough.

Ron crosses his arms over his chest. He might have missed the older man, but he suddenly feels very angry and not so charitable. "That's all you have to say? Do you have any idea how long it has been?"

Sirius takes a deep breath. "Almost two years."

"And you couldn't send an owl in all that time? You couldn't at least let me know you were still alive?"

Sirius tries to smile, and it's one that has charmed Ron in the past. "I never meant to stay away for so long."

Ron holds strong even though he wants to fall against Sirius' body, wrap his arms around the man, and never let go. "But you did."

Sirius slowly nods. "I wasn't happy. I wasn't at peace, and I didn't want to come back until I was. You deserved more than half a man."

"And you are a full man now?" Ron doubtfully asks.

"No," Sirius admits. "And I think that might be because I need help. I need you."

Ron's arms drop, and his defensive stance relaxes. It's now or never. Sirius is home. Sirius says he wants Ron. It's Ron's move.

"Sirius…" Ron trails off.

"Yes?" Sirius asks hopefully.

Ron only hesitates for a moment, and then he grabs Sirius shirt and tugs him closer. Sirius' hand grips Ron' chin, and their lips hover near each together, just a breath away, and then they touch. It's gentle at first, and then passion mounts, and the kiss becomes harder, more frenzied.

Sirous' tongue forces its way through Ron's pliant lips. There's a moan, and Ron isn't sure who it belongs to.

Unfortunately, the kiss is interrupted way too soon by a throat noisily clearing.

They break apart, panting heavily, but their foreheads rest together and their breaths mingle.

"Moony, I missed you too, and I don't mean to offend you, but I'd rather spend some time with Ron first. Preferably in a bedroom. We can catch up later," Sirius promises without even looking at Remus.

"Of...course, Padfoot. I guess I'll just go."

Ron hears the reluctance in Remus' voice, but he doesn't care. There's only one thing on his mind.

As footsteps fade away, Ron brushes his left hand through Sirius' hair, refreshing his memory when it comes to the softness of the strands. "You're here," he says, almost to himself, as he gazes into grey eyes.

"I'm here," Sirius agrees, running his own hand through ginger locks.

They're both smiling as they kiss again. This kiss starts soft and stays soft. This time, it isn't about passion; it's about reminding themselves of what the other's lips taste like.

Under the starry night, his biggest dream has come true. Sirius is home, and if Ron has anything to say about it, Sirius will _stay_ home.

xXx

(word count: 906)


	2. His Fault (Sirius, James)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Creative Collection  
Character - Sirius, Paired Character - James, Prompt - "You didn't even try to save me."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
Dialogue - "Aren't you too old to be counting stars?"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Challenge  
Kunzite - Bracelet: Write a fic set in the evening

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **365 Days  
Prompt - Job - Auror

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Character appreciation - Character appreciation: Item: Glasses (about James)  
Showtime - And All That Jazz - (word) Brawl  
Days of the Month - International Ask a Question Day - Write a what if

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Resolutions  
Pick your favourite 'what if' and write.

 **His Fault**

 _Characters: Sirius, James_

 _AU where it's known that Peter was the Secret Keeper_

xXx

Sirius came home from work on a Thursday evening. It was like any other Thursday, but his thoughts were sour. Sometimes, he wondered why he stayed as Auror. In the grand scheme of things, did he really make a difference? There were still dark wizards. There were still crimes being committed. No matter how many people he arrested, there were still more criminals waiting to be found.

The house was quiet, and he yearned to see Harry. The toddler had a way of brightening up his day no matter how bad it had been, but Harry was spending the night with Remus.

Remus said Sirius needed nights to himself every now and then, without having to deal with a two-year-old, but Sirius didn't mind if he never having a night to himself if it meant he could always keep Harry within arm's reach. He failed James and Lily, but he could protect Harry. It was his life's mission.

Sirius sighed. If he argued with Remus about it, there would have been a brawl to end all brawls because the werewolf feared he wasn't living, just surviving. What did Remus know about Sirius, though? They could barely be in the same room and they only were when it was for Harry. And even then, they barely looked at each other.

Sirius just knew Remus blamed him for the Potters' deaths. After all, it was _his_ idea to make Peter the Secret Keeper and look how _that_ turned out. And even if Remus didn't blame him, Sirius blamed himself.

Sirius looked at the mantle and saw the glasses that James once wore. He remembered how they sometimes fell down onto his nose and made him look like an old man. Lily had thought he was adorable when it happened, so James purposely made it happen whenever she was around. Sirius turned away from the mantle and went to his bedroom. It was early, but suddenly, he felt like going to sleep.

X

Sirius looked up at the sky. He started counting. "One, two, three, four-"

"Aren't you too old to be counting stars?" a voice interrupted.

Sirius' face split into a wide smile as he turned to face the source. "Prongs!"

James didn't return the smile. "You didn't even try to save me."

Sirius frowned. "What are you talking about? Of course I did."

James shook his head. "No, you didn't. You just let me die. You let Lily die!"

Sirius stood up, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "What are you talking about? I would have given my own life to save you and Lily!"

"Then why didn't you? It should have been you!" James exploded.

"I didn't know Peter was the traitor! I'm sorry!"

"You should have known!" James roared. "It's your fault!"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Your fault, your fault, your fault," James chanted as he circled him. More voices joined in as bodies appeared. They all began to circle Sirius as they chanted, "Your fault." Remus, Lily, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Peter, and even Harry. They all blamed him. It was his fault. It was all his fault.

X

Sirius' eyes shot open and he sat up in bed, rubbing his forehead. "I hate that dream," he muttered sadly even though he knew it was true. It _was_ his fault.

(word count: 559)


	3. A Supportive Friend (Sirius, Lily)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Creative Collection  
Character - Sirius, Paired Character - Lily, Prompt - "I spend so much time worrying about him/her, and he/she doesn't even think of me once."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
Dialogue - "You can come to me if you need anything at all."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Challenge  
Kunzite - Ring: Write about recovering from a broken heart

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **365 Days  
Prompt - First Line - It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Character appreciation - Character appreciation: Job: Auror  
Showtime - All I Care About - (object) Diamond ring  
Days of the Month: Get Over It Day - Write about a character getting over something.  
Disney Challenge: Flounder - Write about a supportive friend.  
Count Your Buttons: "Did you drop this?", encouragement

 **A Supportive Friend**

 _Characters: Sirius, Lliy_

xXx

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.

Sirius never had particularly good fortune. Look at the blood family he got stuck with. Thankfully, he had the wonderful fortune to meet such wonderful friends at Hogwarts and make a new family. Who cared that they weren't blood? Family could be so much more than just blood.

One day, he went to the house of two particular family members. It had been a long day and Sirius, still in his Auror robes, stomped into the Potters' house.

Lily walked into the living room from the kitchen, a smile on her face. "You do know James isn't home, right? He told you was meeting Remus for something, didn't he?"

"I know," Sirius grumbled, " I figured I could wait here." He took off his robes and something fell to the floor.

Sirius froze when Lily eagerly leaped to grab the small, velvet box. "Did you drop this?"

Sirius snatched it back, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Is that what I _think_ it is?"

Sirius sighed and flipped it open, showing off the sparkling diamond ring.

"Are you going to propose to Malene?"

Sirius frowned, remembering the reason for his bad mood as he closed the box with an audible snap. "I was going to, but…"

"But?" Lily prodded with a supportive smile.

It was all the encouragement Sirius needed.

"I spend so much time worrying about her, and she doesn't even think of me once."

Lily frowned. "What happened?"

"We were supposed to spend the holidays together, but she told me she was going home to her family. She didn't even think to invite me. And when I angry, and told her that it bothered me, she threw the fact my family didn't want me in my face, and then she said that I couldn't intrude on her and her family."

Lily's eyebrows rose. "That doesn't sound like Marlene."

"Maybe you don't know her as well as you thought you did. I certainly think I don't know her as well as I thought I did."

"Sirius, I'm sorry."

"I thought I was going to spend my life with her. Marry her. Have kids with her. But right now, I don't think that will ever happen. I can't imagine having a future with her."

"I'm sorry." Lily couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Sorry for dumping this on you. I was going to talk to James, but he wasn't here and you were."

Lily finally knew what to say next. "You can come to me if you need anything at all. You know that."

Sirius smiled a broken little smile. "Thanks, Lily."

(word count: 455)


	4. Second Chance (SiriusRemus)

**Written for:**

 **GGE (Written for Lizzy)**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Creative Collection  
Character - Sirius, Paired Character - Remus, Prompt - "I hope he/she will make you happy."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
Word - Brood - (To think alone)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Challenge  
Agate - Ring: Word: Bold / Necklace: Weather - storm

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **365 Days  
AU - Teacher!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Provisional Driving Lessons  
Sirius' flying motorcycle - Write about Sirius Black.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Character appreciation - Character appreciation: Character - Sirius Black  
Showtime - When You're Good to Mama - (object) Basket  
Count Your Buttons: basket, Permission

 **Second Chance**

 _Characters: Teacher!AU. Sirius/Remus_

xXx

Sirius looked at the sky through his classroom's window as thunder crashed. The stormy weather definitely matched his mood. He sighed. It was amazing how quickly his mood could sour.

This morning, he had a little hop in his step. He was going to a job he loved. And he didn't just love being a teacher because he felt like he might be making a difference in a whole bunch of kids' lives. He loved being a teacher because of the other teachers he got to work with. Well, to be perfectly honest, it was just one teacher he loved working with.

But now, his good mood had vanished and he couldn't wait for the day to end so he could go home and brood. He sighed. He had been doing that a lot lately. He never thought of himself as much of a sigher, but Sirius learned something new every day.

"Grumpy mood?" an oh-so-familiar asked.

Usually, his mood would lift as his heart skipped a bit. His heart still skipped a bit, but there was nothing to help his bad mood. "Yep, so you should leave me alone."

"Well, I've never done what I should do."

Sirius cut a glance in Remus' direction. "Since when?"

"Since I saw my friend hurting."

His _friend_? How peachy. Just what he wanted. Another _friend_. Sirius felt like sighing again but stopped himself before the whoosh of air left his mouth.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about Mr. Fenwick?" Sirius asked, finally looking fully at Remus. He was always quite bold, but he had never shown this side of him to Remus, afraid of scaring the quieter, more introverted man away. Now, it seemed like his slow pace meant he had wasted too much time and lost his chance. It just wasn't fair.

Remus blinked. "What about Benjy?"

"Oh? So you're on a first name basis with _Benjy_? How wonderful."

"Yes, I'm on a first name basis with Benjy. Just like I'm on a first name basis with Marlene and you. My _friends_. So, what's your problem with Benjy?"

"Nothing. Mr. Fenwick is great. I hope he will make you happy."

"What do you mean by making me happy? What do you think is going on between Benjy and me?"

"Do I have your permission to talk honestly?" Sirius asked.

"I _always_ want you to talk honestly."

"Benjy was bragging about going out with you on Friday night. I assumed he meant a date."

Remus smiled. "Benjy did ask me on a date, but I told him 'no' because I was interested in someone else. You probably saw him before he asked me because he seemed genuinely shocked that I turned him down."

"So, you're still single?"

Remus' smiled. "Yes. Do you have something you want to ask me?"

"Would you possibly like to go on a date with me?" Sirius asked. He didn't want to lose his chance.

Remus continued to smile and raced to the door. He grabbed something from the ground, just outside of the door, and showed the basket to Sirius. "I packed dinner since I planned to stay late grading papers. There's enough for two if you'd like to join me?"

Sirius grinned. "It's a date."

"And then you can take me out on Saturday night," Remus said.

"It's a second date," Sirius agreed, his heart thumping wildly.

Life couldn't get any better than this.

(word count: 568)


	5. For the Best (SiriusPetunia)

**Written for:**

 **GGE (Written for Lizzy)**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Creative Collection  
Character - Sirius, Paired Character - Petunia, Prompt - "You deserve so much more than what I can give you."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
Word - Dulcet - (Sweet, Sugary)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Challenge  
Agate - Ruby - Necklace: Write about a Gryffindor

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **365 Days  
Plot Point - Calling a secret meeting

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Character appreciation - Character appreciation: Animagus  
Count Your Buttons: "Don't believe everything you read."

 **For the Best**

 _Pairing: Sirius/Petunia_

xXx

Sirius kissed her and the dulcet taste of the mango she had eaten not that long ago transferred to his mouth. Before he could deepen the kiss, the front door opened, signaling the fact they were no longer alone.

He stepped back, putting a respectable distance between them, smirking when he saw her crestfallen expression. "Meet me at our place," he whispered, turning and Apparating on the spot.

Petunia was left blinking, a rosy blush on her cheeks, just as Lily entered her bedroom. "What's with the look?" Lily asked.

Petunia glared at her sister. "None of your business." She grabbed her bag and ran out of her room, and then her house. She quickly made her way to the city park, and then went to the restrooms, which resided beside a small wooded area.

Sirius was waiting for her and the minute he saw her, he pounced, his hands as hungry for her as his lips.

Petunia lightly pushed him away. "Stop."

It was a soft order, but he listened to her. "What is it? What's wrong?'

She gulped. "Are you happy with this? With us?"

He reached for her again, but she resisted. His hands dropped uselessly to his side. "Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You deserve so much more than what I can give you. You deserve someone with magic. Someone that can understand your world. Don't you want that?"

"What I want is you. I never cared about you not having magic. I never thought of it as a problem."

"Or is it just a rebellion for you? You told me about your parents. You know how much they'd hate us. Is this just a way to anger them? Am I just a means to an end?"

"I haven't talked to them since I was sixteen. I haven't told them about us, and if it was about them, I would have. It's you I want. I don't care about my parents knowing or not knowing. I just want to be with you."

I read a letter who wrote to James. I didn't mean to, but James had come to bother Lily, and it must have fallen out of his bag. You called me a challenge, and it made it seem like that was the reason you liked me."

"Don't believe everything you read. Yes, you were a challenge. You didn't immediately fall at my feet like most girls, and that was one of the reasons that I was interested in you. But when I got to know you, got to see the girl you hid from the world, I fell for you. What I feel for you is real. Please believe me."

Petunia bit her bottom lip and took a couple of more steps back. "I wish I could. I really do."

"Petunia, don't do this."

She kept backing away.

He transferred to a large black dog.

"Becoming Padfoot isn't going to change my mind. I just don't know if I can trust you. If I can't trust you, how can I be with you?"

She turned around and fled, ignoring the animagus' whining. She closed her eyes and ran. This was for the best. She knew it was.

(word count: 536)


	6. Promise (Sirius, Kingsley)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Creative Collection  
Character - Sirius, Paired Character - Kingsley, Prompt - "Please don't leave me alone."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
Item - Cage

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Challenge  
Beryl - Necklace: Write about someone lending a friend a sympathetic ear

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **365 Days  
365: Location - Grimmauld Place

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Character appreciation - Dialogue: "Until the very end."  
Liza's Loves: Copycat - Alt - Write about someone jealous  
Count Your Buttons: Cage, "Right. I knew that."

 **Promise**

 _Pairing: Sirius, Kingsley_

xXx

Sirius looked around, touching the bars of the cage that held him captive. He moved his hands to grip the bars and tried to bend them enough that he could slip through the slats. He wasn't strong enough, though. "Help! Help!" he screamed.

No one came running. No one heeded his call of distress.

Sirius' eyes flew open, and he sat up in bed. Someone was there. Someone was at Grimmauld Place.

He kicked his blanket off his body and got out of bed. He opened the door and peeked into the hallway; no one was there.

He left the familiarity of his room and went to the staircase. He started descending but stopped when the visitor came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Kingsley, what are you doing here?"

"Dropping something off for the Order meeting." His dark eyes looked at Sirius, and there was a flicker of appreciation in Kingsley's gaze. "Good nap?"

Sirius thought about admitting to the truth, but that had never been his style. "Of course."

Kingsley slowly nodded. "I'll go then. Leave you to it."

A surge of panic almost overwhelmed Sirius. "Please don't leave me alone."

Kingsley tilted his head. "Sirius?"

"I'm alone all the time. Can you stay for a little while? Keep me company?"

"I have work..." Kingsley trailed off when he saw Sirius' kicked puppy dog expression.

"Right. I knew that."

"I can stay for a little bit, though."

Sirius' face lit up, and he raced down the rest of the stairs. "Great!"

They got some food from the kitchen and went to the living room. If Kingsley was going to stay for a while, he might as well eat lunch.

They chewed quietly for a bit until Sirius looked him and unceremoniously said, "I'm jealous of you and everyone else."

Kingsley blinked. "Why?"

"You have freedom. People take it for granted, but you can breathe fresh air whenever you want to. I wish _I_ had that.

"It won't be forever," Kingsley tried.

Sirius glared at his plate that was almost empty. "It will be long enough. I just wish…"

"I know, but you're right. People take the simplest things for granted. They don't realize how lucky they are."

Sirius nodded. "I know once I'm allowed to leave the forsaken house, I'll never take anything for granted again."

They finished their lunch, both lost in thought.

Kingsley stood up. "For now on, I'll come at least once a week to have lunch with you."

Sirius stood up as well. "Promise?"

"Until the very end of your captivity."

Sirius felt the vice-like grip around his heart loosen a bit. "Thank you."

Kingsley nodded and left through the front door. He hadn't planned to make the promise, but seeing Sirius so sad, he couldn't help himself. It was the least he could do for the man.

(word count: 474)


	7. Lie (SiriusBellatrix)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Creative Collection  
Character - Sirius, Paired Character - Bellatrix, Prompt - "This isn't going to work. I don't know why we keep trying; it never works."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
Word - Becoming - (Attractive)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Challenge  
Emerald - Necklace: Write about the truth or a lie told by a lover

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **365 Days  
365: Item - hair scrunchie

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Character Appreciation: Write about hiding  
Liza's Loves: Darkblade - Medieval!AU - Alt - Item: A diary  
Count Your Buttons: "You know that we will.", Euphoria

 **Lie**

 _Pairing: Sirius/Bellatrix_

 ** _Warning for sexual content and Cousincest_**

 ** _This takes place during a time where I think Bellatrix might have been more innocent and sane. And in my twisted mind, this is the possible catalyst for her turning dark. Also, for the story's sake, they're the same age._**

xXx

Bellatrix frowns, taking her hair out of the navy scrunchie and letting the strands fly free as she shakes her head. "This isn't going to work. I don't know why we keep trying; it never works."

Sirius stared at her, his eyes devouring her appearance with appreciation.

She knew she was becoming, but his intent focus felt a little excessive and discomfiting.

"We keep trying because we want to," he finally says.

She crosses her arms, making her breasts look even more full. They are alone in the house. No one knows what they have been doing, their experimentation. Otherwise, they might not have been left without supervision of some sort.

As it is, all of the hiding and sneaking around is tiresome.

Bellatrix glances at her diary that lays so innocently on her desk. In it, there are details of everything she has been doing with Sirius: the kissing, touching, and promises.

Bellatrix bites her bottom lip. "I know. It's just…" She trails off.

Sirius cups her cheek. "What is it?"

"Sex is a big step."

"Don't you trust me?" Sirius asks, leaning closer to her.

"Will we love each other for the rest of our lives?" she carefully posits.

Sirius doesn't hesitate with his answer. "You know that we will."

Bellatrix nods. She can trust her cousin; she knows she can.

When their lips press together, and his hands fondle her breasts, heat goes straight to her core.

She writhes against him, moaning as her center grinds against his covered erection.

He tears his lips away from hers, his hand going underneath her skirt, dragging her soaked knickers away. His fingers smoothly enter her, his thumbnail lightly scraping against her clit.

Pleasure shoots through her body, and she yearns for more.

Sirius takes his hands off of her, quickly undress, and Bellatrix isn't given much of a chance to look at his body before he enters her in one smooth motion.

His thrusts are quick and erratic as pleasure mounts and soon, they both reach euphoria.

Bellatrix rests her head against his chest panting, and she knows she'll never forget this for as long as she lives.

X

Bellatrix is anxious to see Sirius after their encounter, but he no longer visits her at home. When she tries to fire-call Grimmauld Place, he's never available.

She doesn't worry at first.

Then at Hogwarts, he ignores her. It's as if they never met.

And when she finds him practically mauling Marlene McKinnon in a corridor, that's the last stew for her fragile heart.

Her heart blackens as Bellatrix realizes Sirius has used her for his own selfish reasons. He took something precious, jet virginity, without caring about the consequences of his actions.

At lunch, she sits next to Rodolphus Lestrange, finally ready to hear about this Dark Lord he keeps going on about.

She no longer has Sirius; she might as well succumb to the normal Black legacy.

(word count: 489)


	8. Life Ruiner (Sirius, Regulus)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Creative Collection  
Character - Sirius, Paired Character - Regulus, Prompt - "I can't believe you did this to me. You've ruined my life."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House  
Action - Helping

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Challenge  
Iolite- Necklace: Write about someone who expresses themselves in a creative way

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **365 Days  
Emotion - Anger

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Character Appreciation: Write about being betrayed

 **Life Ruiner**

 _Characters: Muggle!AU. Sirius, Regulus_

xXx

Sirius admired the artwork. It represented a swirl of emotions his little brother felt. There was anger and jealousy. Sirius saw uncertainty and fear. There was also a tinge of hope.

It was breathtaking.

Regulus didn't talk much about his feelings, but he did showcase them in his art.

Sirius found himself transfixed and not for the first time, he wished Regulus participated in the school's art school. He never thought he was good enough, though.

Maybe, Sirius could change his perception of himself.

X

Sirius smiled gleefully as everyone praised the watercolor painting.

He had tried talking Regulus into submitting it, but the younger boy had refused. Sirius decided to take the matter into his own hands and submitted the piece on the behalf of Regulus.

He left a note for Regulus to come, and Sirius knew he should be here soon.

As if his thoughts summoned him, Regulus stomped over to him. "How could you?"

Sirius grinned widely, looking at his glowering brother. "You're welcome, Reg."

Regulus glared. "I can't believe you did this to me. You've ruined my life."

Sirius frowned. "I did this for _you_. So you can get the recognition that you deserve."

"I didn't ask you to. In fact, I told you I didn't want to submit it, but you didn't listen. You had your own preconceived ideas, and you didn't care about what _I_ wanted. I'll never forgive you for this. You betrayed my trust!" He hurried out of the auditorium, desperate to get away.

Sirius was left with his mouth hanging open. "I thought I was helping?" No one heard the soft muttering.

X

Sirius tried to get Regulus to talk to him that night, but the bedroom door was slammed in his face!

Instead, through the door, "My art is private!" was screamed.

"People should get to see how great it is."

"My art! My choice! Go away!"

Sirius sighed. He didn't think he was wrong, but obviously, Regulus felt differently. "I was only trying to help."

No answer was forthcoming.

He despondently trudged to his own room, thinking of ways to make it up to Regulus.

(word count: 356)


	9. He Understands (SiriusRabastan)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Creative Collection  
Character - Sirius, Paired Character - Rabastan, Prompt - "I know they don't understand you, but I always will."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Challenge  
Beryl: Bracelet: Write about marital bliss

 **He Understands**

 _Pairing: Sirius/Rabastan_

xXx

Rabastan woke up but kept his eyes closed. He blindly felt the other side of the bed, but it had long gone cold.

He sighed and sat up, wearily opening his eyes. He looked, and just like he knew it would be, there was no one sleeping next to him.

Rabastan threw the covers off of him and stood up. He stretched, hearing his bones creak as his body woke up after a full night of sleep.

"Sirius?" he called.

There was no answer.

He shook his head and went in search of his wayward husband.

After searching the house, he found Sirius by the window that overlooked their garden.

"I don't like waking up alone," he murmured, moving to stand behind the other man.

Sirius didn't look away from the window. "Sorry."

Rabastan wrapped his arms around Sirius. "Why did you leave our bed?"

"Do you know what today is?"

That caught Rabastan off guard. "Um… No?" He was afraid he was about to be yelled at or maybe hexed.

Sirius sighed. "My brother died eleven years ago today."

Rabastan stiffened. "Sirius, I'm sorry I forgot."

"Everyone thinks it's weird that I mourn him because of what our relationship was like at the time. They think I should be happy, at the worst, or indifferent, at the best."

Rabastan tightened his hold. "I know they don't understand you, but I always will. You and your brother might not have been getting along, but that doesn't mean you didn't love him. Rodolphus and I barely speak now, but I'd still mourn him if something happened to him."

Sirius placed his hands on Rabastan's hands. "Thanks."

Rabastan pressed a kiss to the back of his husband's head. "Can I do anything for you?"

Sirius' nails dug into Rabastan's hands. "Hold me?"

"Gladly.'

"I love you."

Rabastan peppered kisses along Sirius' neck. "I love you too."

Sirius rested his body against Rabastan's, and he allowed the silent tears to fall. Now that Rabastan was there, he knew he no longer had to be strong. He could fall, and Rabastan would be there to catch him.

(word count: 353)


	10. Ready For It (SiriusMarlene)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Creative Collection  
Character - Sirius, Paired Character - Marlene, Prompt - "I don't think you understand just how important you are to me."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Media Studies  
Task 11 - Beetlejuice - Write about a haunting (no canon ghosts

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Challenge  
Labradorite - Necklace: Write a fic using the supernatural genre.

 **Ready For It**

 _Pairing: Sirius/Marlene_

 _ **AU where the first war ended before Harry was born**_

xXx

Sirius knew when Marlene died before he was told. He felt it. The Order mission hadn't gone well; there was only one causality, but unfortunately, it was one of the few people that Sirius loved.

His life felt empty with the knowledge that Marlene's light had left the world.

The first time he felt like he wasn't alone, despite the fact he couldn't see anyone, was the night after her funeral. He brushed it off as wishful thinking.

The second time he felt like he wasn't alone was the night he came home from the hospital after Harry Potter was welcomed into the world. He had been happy that Harry would be raised in a war-free zone. It made him think about the feeling a little bit harder. It could have been a coincidence, but he wasn't sure.

The third time the feeling washed over him was when he babysat Harry for the first time.

When he got home, sure in his knowledge that someone was there with him even if he couldn't see anyone, he questioned into the air, "Hello?"

A ghostly figure flickered into existence. "Sorry, I'm still learning how to be a ghost."

"Marlene? Why are you here? Why didn't you move on after you…" Sirius trailed off, finding himself unable to say the word 'died.'

Marlene's face was screwed into concentration, obviously finding it difficult to stay visible. "I don't think you understand just how important you are to me. I couldn't leave you."

"But isn't being a ghost lonely? Don't you want to move on?"

"What I want is to be with you until you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

Marlene didn't answer; she simply smiled mysteriously.

X

Sirius stared at her. "Don't you get bored with watching me sleep?"

"Never," she promised.

"I get that. I could watch you forever."

"Go to sleep," she ordered.

"I wish I could touch you," Sirius softly admitted as his eyes closed and he fell asleep. He never noticed Marlene's pained expression.

X

The ninth month anniversary of Marlene's death came. James and Remus both visited him, but he made sure they knew their presences were unwelcomed.

Marlene stayed by his side the whole day.

"Do you think we would have been married by now?" he asked.

Marlene didn't have to think about it. "Yes."

"We would have planned for at least two kids."

"Definitely," she agreed.

Sirius laid down and stared at the ceiling."It's not fair."

Marlene hovered near him, not for the first time wishing she could touch.

X

Almost nine months after her death, Marlene followed Sirius on his date, invisible to all. Sirius probably knew she was there, though.

She wished she could give him some privacy. Maybe then the date would be going better. Unfortunately, the rules of ghostliness were very clear. The ghost could not leave his/her anchor, the thing that bound him or her to the mortal world, until he or she was ready to move onto the afterlife. And Marlene's anchor was Sirius. A living person wasn't a common anchor, but it was known to happen.

She saw his disinterest in everything his date said. He wasn't receptive to Dorcas' advances at all.

It broke Marlene's heart.

After Dorcas was dropped off at home, Sirius declining her invitation to go inside, he and Marlene went back to his home.

"It was an awful date," he said with an air of finality.

"Maybe because you knew I was there, and you felt guilty," Marlene tried.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not ready."

"Yet, but you will be." Marlene was sure of it. It was only a matter of time.

X

Just thirteen months after her death, Marlene found herself studying Sirius' facial expression as he looked at the front page of the Daily Prophet where a picture of Amelia was displayed. "Amelia Bones is very pretty," Marlene knowingly said.

Sirius blushed. "Maybe."

"She's also kind and has a strong belief in justice. Kind of like someone else I know."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

Marlene easily read his expression. "It's okay to move on with your life. I won't be hurt or angry."

"If I do, you'll go, won't you?"

Marlene knew he'd figure it out. "Yes because you'll be ready to say goodbye." She paused. "Are you ready?"

"I think so, but…"

"It's okay to be scared. You're dealing with the unknown when it comes to pursuing a relationship with Amelia, but you'll be fine."

"I love you, Marlene. I'll never forget you."

Marlene smiled as she began to flicker out of existence. "I love you too."

She was scared as well, but she knew she'd be okay. And Sirius would be able to find happiness with Amelia or some other woman because he was ready now. He had finally let go of Marlene's memory.

Everything would be okay.

(word count: 806)


	11. Back on Track (Sirius, Tonks)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Creative Collection  
Character - Sirius, Paired Character - Tonks, Prompt - "This is real life. You don't get to hit the rewind button when you make a mistake."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Media Studies  
Task 1 - Rocky Horror Picture Show - Write about giving into temptation.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Challenge  
Labradorite - Ring: Write about Nymphadora Tonks

 **Back on Track**

 _Characters: Sirius, Tonks_

 _ **Voldemort Never Existed AU**_

xXx

Tonks ignored everything going around her. She knew she should be celebrating; it was her husband's birthday after all. And she was happy Remus agreed to a party even though it took her weeks to get a 'yes' out of him.

Still, she wasn't laughing. She wasn't dancing. She wasn't holding Teddy or cuddling up next to Remus.

What was she doing? Staring at the triple chocolate birthday cake that had already been cut, slices happily passed out.

She licked her lips. She had never loved chocolate quite as much as Remus, but it had been weeks since she had any sweets and nothing had ever looked so tasty to her.

Her fingers itched to grab it. Her mouth watered to taste it.

She wanted it badly.

She knew she should be strong. She was an Auror for Merlin's sake, but she couldn't be strong all of the time.

With greedy hands, she scooped a large slice on a plate and with her back to the room, she devoured it as if she hadn't eaten in days.

Almost immediately, the guilt over her lack of control settled over her. She escaped from the main room, going to a bedroom to wallow in self-recrimination.

She hadn't realized she was being followed. "It's not nice to leave your husband's birthday party."

"Go away, Sirius."

"What's wrong with my favorite second cousin?"

Tonks finally faced the annoying man. "Did you ever we do something and then wish you hadn't?"

"My one night stand with Marlene. It was just fun for me, but she actually liked me. I never _meant_ to hurt her but that was what happened. Unfortunately, this is real life. You don't get to hit the rewind button when you make a mistake. All you can do is learn from it and do your best to not make the same mistake."

Tonks laughed slightly. "Okay, in comparison, my regret isn't that big of a deal. I had cake."

Sirius' eyebrows rose. "I saw. You really went at it too. Why is that so bad?"

Tonks lifted her shirt and pinched her stomach. While it once been completely flat, now a little flab was present. "I've been trying to get back to my normal weight from before I was pregnant. It hasn't been going well, and eating cake certainly won't help me."

Sirius pulled her into his arms. "Oh, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that."

"You made a tiny mistake, but it's Remus' fortieth birthday. You're allowed to celebrate. This is a minor setback, and you'll get back on track tomorrow."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Of course it isn't easy. Nothing worth having is easy, but if you really want it to happen, you'll make it happen."

Tonks pulled back. "Thanks, Sirius."

"Let's get back to the party. I'm sure Moony is missing you by now."

Tonks nodded. Sirius really did make things feel so easy.

(word count: 485)


	12. Letting Go (SiriusAndromeda)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Creative Collection  
Character - Sirius, Paired Character - Andromeda, Prompt - "I just want you to be happy. Even if it's not with me."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Challenge  
Verdite: Bracelet: Write about someone reaching a decision

 **Letting Go**

 _Pairings: Sirius/Andromeda_

 _ **Warnings for cousincest**_

xXx

Sirius cupped Andromeda's cheek. "You are so beautiful."

She shivered at his gruff tone. "Sirius, kiss me," Andromeda softly commanded.

"With pleasure." Sirius covered her lips with his.

Andromeda moaned, clutching him to her, her nails digging into the flesh of his shoulder.

Sirius' lips moved over hers, tasting her, devouring her, treasuring her the way she deserved to be treasured.

This felt so good. It felt so right. He couldn't imagine their relationship being any other way.

X

Andromeda's shoulders were hunched. Gone was the self-confident witch he knew.

Sirius knew why. Ted Tonks, a Muggle-born Hufflepuff had shown interest in her. And he knew Ted interested her as well. What he also knew was she was loyal. As loyal as a Hufflepuff some might say.

And although their relationship wasn't orthodox, and nothing could really come out of it because they were _first_ cousins and not second, she'd only give Ted a cursory glance out of misplaced obligation to Sirius.

And the very thought of her denying something she wanted because of Sirius broke something in him. Out of all of the Blacks, she was the one he liked, and he didn't want to be the reason for her unhappiness.

What they had together was great. It was fun and passionate. They taught each other so much about what their bodies liked in bed and how it felt to love selflessly.

And because it was a selfless love, Sirius came to a decision.

X

"You should give him a chance," Sirius unceremoniously said when he came upon her at the liberty sneaking peeks at the Hufflepuff table.

Andromeda, to her credit, didn't play dumb. "I can't."

"Why? Because he's a Hufflepuff? A Muggle-born? Me?"

"All of the above."

He sat down at her table and put his hand on her thigh. He couldn't see her legs because of the green robes she wore, but he imagined her thighs to be clenching or her muscles quivering. "If you like him, you can't let our family rule your decision. You can't let fear of their rejection triumph over you."

"What about you?" she whispered.

"I care about you, and those feelings are strong enough to let you go. I just want you to be happy. Even if it's not with me. So give Tonks a chance. If you don't, there will always be a 'what if' running through your head."

Andromeda nodded. "Thank you, Sirius. And I know you'll find someone worth taking a chance on."

Sirius averted his eyes and stood. He hurried away as he waved a careless hand at her. He didn't say it, but he had already found his someone, and he had just let her go.

(word count: 451)


	13. Choice (SiriusLucius)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Creative Collection  
Character - Sirius, Paired Character - Lucius, Prompt - "You shouldn't trust me. Not after what I've done."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Challenge  
Moonstone - Bracelet: Write about someone planning their future

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Spell - Lumos

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **365 Days  
Sexuality - Gay

 **Choice**

 _Pairings: Sirius/Lucius_

xXx

Lucius stared at the marriage contract. His name was listed on it, but where his future spouse should be listed, the only thing on it was Black.

Lucius had to marry a Black, but there was no specific Black named. It was his decision.

The logical choice would be Narcissa. She was beautiful and poised. She was the perfect Pure-blood witch and would be the ideal wife to him.

Did he want to go with logical, though? Or did he want to listen to his heart for once in his life?

Laughing silver eyes, accompanied with a knowing smirk, flashed through his mind. Masculine features instead of feminine curves lit up l his memory.

And Lucius had his answer.

X

Sirius watched Lucius. He studied the blond, memorizing his movements and facial expressions. He knew Lucius was thinking about his future, and he knew he probably had no role in it.

That knowledge didn't stop his heartbeat from speeding up when their eyes locked.

Understanding passed between them. They would meet at _their_ place.

In two hours, after making sure to grab the Marauders' map so the others couldn't follow him, Sirius found himself in the passageway that led to Honeydukes' cellar.

Lucius was already there and as soon as they were enclosed in the darkness, Lucius' wand lit up after a muttered, "Lumos."

"Lucius?"

"I need to pick my future partner for the contract."

Sirius flinched. "When are you telling Narcissa the good news?"

With his free hand, Lucius grabbed Sirius' shoulders. "You shouldn't trust me. Not after what I've done. I know when I ended our relationship, I hurt you. I thought I had to marry a witch and produce an heir." 

"Are you saying you don't?"

"I have to marry a Black, according to the contract, but there's nothing that says it has to be a woman. And there nothing that says _how_ an heir has to be born. We can do a surrogate, and it would still fulfill the guidelines of the contract."

"Are you saying…" Sirius trailed off.

"I want to marry you. And if you say yes, all we have to do is write your name on the contract. What do you say?"

Sirius' answer was to kiss Lucius. He never thought he'd get married, but if he were to take that step, he wanted it to be with Lucius.

(word count: 396)


	14. In Front of His Face (Sirius, Harry)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Creative Collection  
Character - Sirius, Paired Character - Harry, Prompt - "You don't have to pretend to be someone else."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Location - The Great Hall

 **In Front of His Face**

 _Characters: Sirius, Harry_

 _**Voldemort never existed but Jily still dies**_

xXx

Harry sat slumped in his chair. The Great Hall looked so festive, but he couldn't enjoy the Yule Ball, not when Cedric Diggory's date was the girl Harry really liked.

A giggling witch, on the arm of his godfather, caught his attention. Normally, Harry would be humiliated. Not only was his guardian there as one of the Ministry of Magic's representatives, but he was having a better time than Harry as well.

He was too busy feeling sorry for himself.

 _'It's not fair! Why did Diggory have to ask the one girl I like? Diggory can have any girl he wants. Why did he have to ask Cho?'_

Sirius sat in the chair next to Harry's, interrupting his inner rant. "What's up, Kiddo?"

Harry glared at him.

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "What's with the look?"

Despite himself, Harry's eyes traveled to the dancing pair. "Ahh, you're feeling a little bitter that Diggory got the girl, huh?"

"Maybe if I was more like Cedric, Cho would be my date right now."

Sirius shook his head. "You don't have to pretend to be someone else."

"Cho likes that someone else."

"Well, I don't think you want to be with a girl that doesn't like you for yourself, do you?"

"Cho's so pretty and smart. And she's a Seeker like me."

"That's fine, but you shouldn't change yourself to be with a girl."

"You told me Dad changed to be with Mom," Harry accused.

"He _matured_. There's a difference between maturing and changing your personality to attract a girl. And if you open your eyes, you might see a girl likes you for who you are."

Harry tilted his head in confusion. "Really?"

Sirius pointed out a bushy-haired Muggle-born.

"Hermione? She's my best friend."

"Sometimes, the best relationships are built on a strong foundation of friendship. Think about it."

"You think she likes me?"

"She keeps looking over here and appears quite bored with her date. Look beyond Cho, and you might just be surprised."

Harry licked his bottom lip. "I never really looked at her as if she was a girl, but she does look really pretty tonight."

Sirius grinned. "Exactly!"

(word count: 359)


	15. Pathetic Farce (Sirius, Severus)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Creative Collection  
Character - Sirius, Paired Character - Severus, Prompt - "You don't love him/her. Just the idea of him/her."

 **Pathetic Farce**

 _Characters: Sirius, Severus_

xXx

Sirius shook his head at the eyes Snape was making at Evans. Despite their mutual animosity, Sirius couldn't help feeling bad for him. After all, Sirius knew what it was like to live a lie out of fear. In fact, he'd bet his most precious thing, his friendship with the Marauders, that he shared the same fear with Snape.

And that shared fear is what made him approach Shape. "Did you know it's pathetic? The way you follow Evans around?"

"Shut up, Black!" Snape growled, tearing his gaze away from the red-headed Gryffindor.

Of course, Sirius didn't listen. "Don't you have _any_ self-respect? Evans doesn't want you."

"It's none of your business."

"Maybe not, but I thought I should say something anyway. Especially when I see what others don't."

Snape stiffened. "See what?"

"You don't love her. Just the idea of her. You definitely like the idea that she's a girl. That way, you can keep lying to yourself and no one will ever be wiser."

Snape glared. Good thing looks couldn't kill. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sirius wasn't fooled. "Of course you do. Evans is a pretty female. It's almost easy to let her distract you from the truth."

"What truth?" Snape bluffed.

Sirius could almost admire the way the Slytherin refused to give up with the lie.

"The truth of the fact that you have to force yourself to not look at men. Evans is easy. She's safe because you know she'll never look at you in _that_ way. It's easy to use her to hide from the fact that you're attracted to men."

Snape's laughed harshly as if it was being ripped from his throat. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Actually, I do. I really do. It's easy to pretend. Maybe it's even preferable to you. You might even be lying to yourself. But sooner or later, the truth will come out. It did for me."

"Do you have any idea what you're admitting to? I can ruin you," Snape threatened.

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "You really can't. My parents might have kicked me out of the house, but my best friends accepted me."

Snape looked at the floor. "It must be nice."

"Well, maybe if you had the courage to be _honest_ -"

"It doesn't matter," Snape interrupted. "It doesn't matter," he repeated quieter before hurrying away.

Sirius shook his head. Oh well. He tried to do his good deed for the day. It's not his fault it didn't work.

(word count: 422)


End file.
